


Operation Beyonce

by Pandaville



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaville/pseuds/Pandaville
Summary: Meg is tired of waiting for Gavin to get his crap together and propose. She enlists Ryan to help with this problem.





	Operation Beyonce

“You think that this will really work?”

I sipped more of my juice and got a piece of kale I'm it. So gross. Across me at the small circular table sat Ryan Haywood who always agreed to try out new things with me, like juicing. This was our first time at a juice bar and it was a little gross. He didn't seem to mind though and kept sipping his down. I reached across to grab his orange one and took a sip. It was by far better than mine. He didn't protest and did the same, taking mine.

“You chose unwisely,” he commented. “And yes I have a feeling it already is working, but if you want it you'll have to push harder. Men by nature are territorial creatures but also simple as well. You want Gavin to propose, then we continue on the path we are. You can always not do it but it's about time he get it over with. He obviously loves you, wants to be with you and you've dropped hints. If this doesn't work then I don't know what will. It's already effecting him.” Ryan laughed then and grabbed his drink from my hands.

“I know I suggested it in the beginning but I don't want him to end up hating you or getting you in trouble with Laurie. She actually likes me and I don't want to mess that up.”

“Don't worry about all of that. Let's just bag you a proposal and then we can handle that later. And Laurie thinks you're a lesbian anyways.”

I raised an eyebrow at this as if asking ‘seriously’.

“How did she come to that conclusion?”

“I don't know but she must think Gavin is a boyish woman or something.”

I felt a bubble of laughter coming up and out before I realized it and I was spitting up a bit of my green drink.

“That's an attractive look,” Ryan started. “But let's save that move til you get the proposal. Don't want to lay it on too thick.”

“Its the only move I got!”

I don't know how I managed to end up with such a great friend, best friend actually. People think its weird, awkward and they just plain don't get it but we just click. They see him as this dark and crazy person but the man wears dad jeans and his voice cracks and goes up a few levels when he is awkward or embarrassed. The man is a marshmallow and I think that's why we do get along. I like having someone who is so vanilla, who is very willing to try new things and experience life. It's like watching a baby bird attempt to fly for the first time.

“What?” Ryan asked and I hadn't realized how long I was staring at him. He touched his face.

“Sorry I was picturing you as a baby bird.”

He didn't even question it. He just shook his head and finished off his drink in one large gulp.

“Let's go and start this,” he stood and took my empty cup to throw away. Such a gentleman.

“Let's go make Gavin jealous so he'll put a ring on it already.” I said loudly pumping my fist into the air.

“So much for top secret plan, Meg. Now all of down town Austin knows.”


End file.
